


Incremental

by myadamantiumheart



Series: Bedroom Hymns [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Mild Kink, Modern Kink AU, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Rin Nohara, big dick Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: Now she’s here, on their bed, completely bare and staring at Obito’s apparently massive dick.“Holy shit,” Rin whispers, reaching out to trace careful fingers along the line of his erection, watching him shudder and fight against the urge to buck into her hand. “You weren’t kidding.”Or: when Kakashi, Obito, and Rin got together in the modern kink AU, and a thorough enjoyment of Obito's big dick.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: Bedroom Hymns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016256
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Incremental

For a long time, Rin had assumed Obito was just bragging about it. Every college boy wanted to believe that they had the world’s biggest dick, right? She could tell, from his occasional gray sweatpants days, that it wasn’t an entirely made up rumor. Kakashi certainly seemed pleased enough with it, and Rin figured he would have no problem with checking Obito publicly if Obito was embellishing the truth too egregiously. So she could ascertain from the available evidence that Obito had a good sized dick, but probably just over the side of average. She was not, however, prepared for all of the rumors to be true- no, more than true. They had somehow underestimated what she was now witnessing with her very own eyes. 

When Kakashi and Obito had finally gotten up the courage to ask her to join them-

“No, for real, like. Date us both, Rin? We don’t just want a threesome-“

“Unless that’s all you’re willing to give us, in which case we will take literally anything from you, please-“

She’d been nervous. And then she’d been happy, and then thrilled, and a little shy, and now they were watching a movie together at their shared apartment after the nice dinner they’d taken her to. And Kakashi’s hand was on her thigh, his mouth trailing little pink blossoms across her shoulder, her legs spread over Obito’s lap and his big hands up her shirt. Obito’s teeth nipped at her lower lip in tandem with Kakashi’s playful bites, digging sharp into soft skin, sending pangs of white hot arousal through her stomach. The way his thighs pushed hers wide, and the warm weight of his hands cupping her breasts, the line of his neck as he bent to her level to kiss her all made obvious what she usually forgot; Obito and Kakashi are both significantly larger than her. Easy to forget when they were cowering under one of her lectures on paying attention to the full directions of their antibiotic prescription, or unloading the dishwasher correctly. Difficult to forget now, when Obito’s palm covers her entire tit and his fingers are happily pinching her nipple. 

“I wanna watch Obito fuck you,” Kakashi murmurs into the curve of her neck, playing with the waistband of her skirt and scraping dull nails across her hip. He snaps the elastic waistband of her panties and she can feel him grin at her surprised squeak, kissing wet and open-mouthed on her collarbone. “Wanna see this pretty pussy all filled up with him-“

“Kakashi,” Obito nearly scolds, his hands reflexively pulling Rin closer, dragging her across his thigh and tugging a guttural moan right out of her chest. 

“O-oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she mutters, rolling her hips involuntarily once, twice, as the muscle of his leg pushes up against the rapidly dampening patch on the front of her panties. She already feels  _ empty _ , and a little wild with how overwhelming the two of them are together, and she wants something  _ in _ her, preferably five minutes ago. “Yes, please.”

“So polite,” Kakashi coos, shit eating grin flashing blue in the light from the tv. She’s gonna get him back for being such an insufferably smug asshole, just. Not tonight, because tonight she has Obito kissing the life out of her, his hands in her hair and his thigh rubbing up against her. It’s a mess of fumbling limbs trying to get them off the couch when Obito doesn’t want to let go of her, and Kakashi is sort of tangled up in them both, and her legs aren’t very steady anymore. But they make it to the boys’ bedroom eventually, even if Kakashi shoves her against the wall once or twice to have his turn kissing her senseless. 

And now she’s here, on their bed, completely bare and staring at Obito’s apparently  _ massive _ dick. 

“Holy shit,” Rin whispers, reaching out to trace careful fingers along the line of his erection, watching him shudder and fight against the urge to buck into her hand. “You weren’t kidding.” 

“No,” Kakashi says smugly, curling up next to her on the mattress with a gleeful look in his eyes. He rubs his palm down over her stomach casually, playing with the dark curls between her legs and soaking in the way her eyes seem glued to Obito’s cock. “It might be the single thing Obito’s ever modest about.” 

“I don’t- ah,  _ fuck- _ believe that for a second,” Rin gasps, her head tipping back a little as Kakashi’s fingers dip down to brush across her clit. He just hums happily, tilting his head to rest it on her shoulder so he can watch the way his finger slides down, down, into her so easily. She’s so fucking wet already, feeling a fire burning up in her stomach, a little dizzy when she meets Obito’s intense gaze and he grins at her like he could eat her alive. Kakashi doesn’t waste time, fucking her slowly and slipping a second finger in the minute she asks for more. Obito’s just kneeling there between her thighs, watching them, like he’s memorizing the way Kakashi touches her: how she shudders when he fucks in deep, how she can’t help but gush on his hand when he curls his fingers up and presses on that sweet, tender spot behind her pubic bone, how her breath catches when he spreads his fingers wide so that Obito can see exactly how wet she’s getting. She wants to touch Kakashi back, to curl her hand around his pretty pink cock, but when she reaches out Obito pins her hands to the bed beside her own hips and smirks. 

“He likes it when you make him wait,” he murmurs, leaning forward even further until the tip of his cock brushes across her stomach and he can kiss the air right out of her lungs. 

“Just let me,” Kakashi breathes, thumbing a circle around her throbbing clit and laughing when she jerks at the sudden, intense sensation, her fingers twisting in the duvet. They’re driving her directly out of her mind, her tongue weak and tangled up when she tries to say- something, anything, not really sure what she wanted to verbalize in the first place. It’s just the constant stimulation of Kakashi’s hand and Obito’s mouth and the way his teeth fit around her nipple like they were made to meet. She makes it a few more minutes, or maybe a few seconds, or maybe an hour before she’s whimpering and squeezing her thighs around Obito’s hips, begging for more. She wants his cock, or Kakashi’s, or literally anything more than the tease of fingers that never quite go fast enough to push her over the edge. When Obito pulls back, rearranging them so that he can kneel there with her legs spread out over his thighs, she whines for them both. It’s almost embarrassing to feel the cool air of the room between her legs, and how it blows cold over her damp thighs. 

“Just  _ fuck _ me already, Obito,” Rin groans, when both of them stop moving, fingernails digging into his broad shoulders. “I want it, come  _ on _ -“ 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he slides his free hand under her thigh, pulling her leg up higher and watching the slippery seam where Kakashi’s three fingers disappear into her body and spread her wide. His hand makes an obscenely slick noise when he finally pulls out, and she’s so wet with it she’s dripping onto the bedspread, but none of them can summon the will to care.

“Just give her the tip, B,” Kakashi drawls, moving closer and curling his damp palm around the back of her knee, holding her open for Obito. She shivers a little with shame, knowing that it’s her fault his hand is dripping like that, but Kakashi doesn’t even hesitate. “If you’re so worried about  _ hurting  _ her. C’mon, she wants you to fuck her so badly, don’t make our baby beg for it.” 

“Yeah, don’t make me beg for it,” Rin echoes shakily, feeling her thigh tremble in Kakashi’s grip as Obito takes his own cock in hand and strokes over it once, twice, three times. She feels a little insane, a little wild with how much she wants it. It’s ridiculous, how much bigger they are than her, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting Obito to split her in  _ half _ . Before, when she’d shoved her hand down her sweatpants late at night, thinking about the way she’d seen Kakashi push Obito against the counter earlier, or how Obito had kissed Kakashi’s neck in the kitchen until he was shaking and dragging the taller man off into their shared bedroom, she’d imagined… Well, she’s not totally sure what she imagined. Both of them, over her, or her between them. The way it would feel to have Kakashi’s hands in her hair, tugging helplessly as she stretched him open for Obito and teased mercilessly at his pretty, pretty erection. But she should have known they would take any opportunity to overwhelm her, the first time, too eager to do anything but enjoy every part of her body that she’s finally given them carte blanche to touch. 

“Just be patient,” Obito says, as though he’s not routinely the one whining about things taking too long, and she would tease him about that but he’s moving forward to fit his cock right up against her, where she’s red and wet and open from Kakashi’s fingers. “I’ll give it to you, pretty girl, but you gotta be patient for me-” Kakashi huffs a laugh again at her gasped intake of air, the way her hips want to roll up instinctually against Obito and take him in deeper, and how the movement doesn’t get her anywhere at all. His palm presses against her clit, holding her down and grinding hard enough that she whimpers for him, before Obito even moves. And then, pulling her hips even further up, he starts to push forward. 

“Fuckin-  _ shit, Obito, _ ” Rin whines, as he slowly presses her open. Kakashi moves his fingers to frame her hole, slick lips spread wide as Obito ever-so-gently pushes in until the fat head of his cock pops through tight muscles, just resting right inside. It’s overwhelming, how fucking  _ huge  _ he feels. He groans at the sweet, hot sensation of her muscles fluttering around the tip of his erection, at the wet clench that he can’t even get deeper into, and she pants helplessly with a tightly grit jaw. It feels  _ good _ . This is the type of stretch she  _ loves _ , when she can get flexible enough to shove three fingers inside herself and squeeze down tight around them. It’s all encompassing, completely distracting, and nothing else really registers as she clutches at their shoulders and sighs. 

“Breathe, baby,” Obito murmurs, smoothing a hand over her stomach. The way he presses down only intensifies the feeling. She almost can’t believe that this is literally- literally just the tip. Barely two inches in and she’s feeling spread open entirely. 

“Jeez,  _ god _ , fuck,” she breathes unsteadily, hands scrambling for anything to hold on to as he rests there. “Ah, uhn, Obi- Obito, please, um. Move, a little, please-”

“Nuh-uh,” he shakes his head, strong muscles tensed and stone-still. “You gotta relax first, pretty girl.” She nearly growls at him, snapping her teeth and tugging at his shoulders as though she could possibly move him. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

“You’re not, you, ah,” she babbles helplessly, pulling on him and squirming uselessly. But nothing she does convinces them to move. Obito’s hands are firm on her sides, her stomach, one palm dragging up the side of her ribcage to cup her breast appreciatively, and Kakashi’s mouth keeps marking each freckle in the constellation on the curve of her shoulder. They love the way her hips dip in, the softness of her stomach, the faint silvery stretch marks on her breasts and the way her thighs get so pink under their fingertips. She’s convinced, in this moment, that if she let them they would touch every part of her until she was crying out for them both and begging them for more. This is the one place in which their synergy lacks urgency, when they can’t be pushed into action by her insistence. It’s obvious they mean to savor her whole. 

“Here,” Kakashi says after a moment of letting her breathe and worshipping at the soft curves of her body, sliding his fingers up to circle around her clit. “Just gotta get her to come for us, Obito, and then you can go deeper.” The first touch of his fingers against her clit, smoothing over her slick skin, sends her wailing and shaking underneath them. She’s so sensitive, oversensitive, feeling the way the slight movement of her hips makes her muscles tug at Obito’s cock, trying to get him deeper. The fat, flared head rubs every fucking nerve ending, so that no matter how she moves, she’s getting teased by him or by Kakashi’s hand pushing her higher and higher and higher. It doesn’t take long, either, because she’s already so worked up by the both of them and her own mind, and finally getting to do this with them. 

“Oh, oh, oh, I’m, nnnnhh,  _ I’m gonna _ -” she manages to gasp, and Obito grins down at her like her wriggling hips and flushed red cheeks are giving him a  _ god complex _ . 

“I know, pretty girl,” he croons, pressing down harder on her stomach with his palm, rocking his hips forward just slightly so that she can feel the way she’s dripping around the tight seal of his cock splitting her open. “Gonna come for us? Come on, Kakashi, just a little more, I can feel her almost there.” Kakashi just smirks, fitting teeth around her freckled shoulder and biting down tenderly as he grinds across her clit and sends her spiralling, heat racing in her veins as she pants wildly and comes around Obito’s ridiculous, perfect, wonderful dick. She feels it like a knot tightening in her gut, stomach clenching and muscles clutching at Obito, her fingers scraping red lines on their skin and hopelessly high-pitched whimpers tumbling out of her mouth. 

“Just like that, just like that,” Kakashi coaxes her quietly, nudging his nose against her ear, kissing at her neck and breathing heavy himself. “Look so lovely, creaming yourself on his cock and he hasn’t even fucked you properly yet, you’re gonna feel so good-” 

“Fuck, please,  _ please _ , Kashi, Obito, please,” she pleads breathlessly, eyes shut and head flopping back on the pillow, endorphins rushing like a tidal wave, sweeping the thoughts right out of her brain. Kakashi has the sense to slow his hand, gentling his touch until he’s just barely teasing at her oversensitive clit, letting her ride out the aftershocks and twitch as she spasms reflexively around Obito. Obito’s breath comes heavy too, clearly trying his best to hold himself steady and not move until she’s ready- or more accurately, until he decides to, because she’s  _ been _ ready. When he finally tilts his hips a little and slides in just another inch, slowly slowly slowly until she’s ready to beg him again, Kakashi whines a little bit against her neck. It feels like it takes hours, like he’s a fucking mile long, until he stops again and readjusts, pushing her legs wider and rubbing a comforting thumb just under her navel. 

“Almost there,” he murmurs, dipping his head to nudge his nose against hers, kissing her wild mouth calm. “Relax, pretty girl, come on, almost there, and then I’ll give you what you want.” He sucks her lower lip into his mouth, one hand coming up to twine with hers and press it back into the pillow beside her head, squeezing and biting down until she gasps for him at the same time as he cocks his hips forward and fucks in the last few centimeters to rest his hips flush against hers. 

“Holy fuck,” she chokes, full up enough that it feels like she can feel him in the back of her  _ throat _ . It almost burns a little, the stretch of deep muscles as he bumps up against her tender spots, and despite it all she’s still dripping around him because this is exactly what she wanted. “So- so deep, ah, fuck,  _ Obito _ .” 

“Good girl,” Kakashi praises her gently, words sending flares of heat through her overstuffed stomach, twitching around Obito and wiggling her hips to avoid Kakashi’s devious hands. He doesn’t let her escape, teasing at her clit and watching her eyelids flutter as Obito rocks forward again, not quite pulling out but grinding deep inside her nonetheless. “He feels good, doesn’t he? I love it when he goes slow, gets so deep inside you that you’ll still feel it tomorrow, making you take all of his fat cock until you’re begging him for more-” 

“Kakashi,” Obito gasps, a little strained by his wicked mouth, and Kakashi pokes a tongue out at him playfully as he licks his thumb and brings it up to pinch at her red, pebbled nipple. 

“C’mon, Obito,” he teases, tugging at her nipple and watching her back arch up from the hot-sharp-arousing sensation of it shooting right down to her stuffed-full pussy. “Fuck her like she deserves, she’s been so good for you, fitting all of your cock in her pretty little cunt-” 

“Kakashi,” Rin sobs, echoing their boyfriend as Obito groans and gives in to his lead, rocking his hips and pulling back to finally, finally thrust into her for real. He fucks her steadily, never giving her enough time to really get used to the way his cock knocks the breath right out of her on every thrust in, or the way she shakes for him when he pulls out and Kakashi rubs mercilessly over her clit. It feels like he’s unmaking her, shattering her apart, forming a new space inside her that’s just for the three of them to know about. She can’t get over how deeply she feels him, or how he slots in so perfectly, how she manages to fit around him and can barely even clench down sometimes because she feels so, so full with it. 

“Look at you,” Kakashi coos, a little unsteady from his own arousal and his ignored erection. “There’s barely gonna be any space for his cum in you, huh, pretty girl? I can’t want to watch him fuck it into you, baby, Rin, you’re gonna be so lovely just dripping with him like that, and then when he’s done with you I’ll take my turn too.” 

“Please, please,” she pants helplessly, yanking at his hair and trying her best to roll into Obito’s movements, to make him feel good, to crush Kakashi’s hand between their hips as they crash together on the bed. 

“You feel so perfect,” Obito groans, his forehead dipping down to rest against her collarbone, arched completely over her. “So fucking hot, fuck, Rin, I just, I-” 

“I know, I know, I  _ know _ ,” Rin babbles, because she does. The urgency of it all has crashed over her head at once and she’s going to come again, spread so wide that she can barely feel the way her muscles ripple around him, tightening and tightening until she feels like she’s going to explode. Kakashi moans and bites down on her skin when Obito falls over the edge, watching the way his come practically drools out of her tight cunt as he just keeps fucking in, shuddering and swearing and begging her to fall down with him. It’s not hard to make it happen, with his raspy voice in her ear whispering about how good she looks, how good she feels, how much they love her. This time, coming around his entire cock, Rin tenses up so hard that she can feel her ears ringing and the cotton wool in her head, the shaking, the trembling sensation of her whole body going tight and then weak all at once as she gasps for breath, completely taken over by the shuddering, quaking waves of her orgasm. 

“Holy fuck,” Kakashi mutters, in awe of the strength itself, and his hips push against her thigh almost involuntarily when Obito finally comes to a halt. He just rests there, deep inside her, both of them panting for a moment, sweat dripping down the side of his jaw. 

“I’m really happy you said yes,” Obito mumbles weakly, after a moment, and Rin can’t help but laugh, both of them gasping at the way it makes her clench down around his oversensitive, softening cock. It’s easier for him to pull back than it was for him to push in, initially, and they all watch as his cock slips out and leaves her pussy gushing slick on their definitely ruined bedspread. For a moment, they both just stare, before Obito groans and Kakashi whimpers and both of them roll a little, jockeying for a position between her sore, stretched out legs. “Please fuck her now,” Obito says fervently, tugging Kakashi in front of him, his neglected erection slapping wetly against his tight stomach. 

“Rin?” he asks, a little uncertain, grey eyes searching hers. She just pulls him in with her trembling hands, fingernails digging into his shoulders and Obito helping him navigate their sweat-slick limbs until he can fit his cock against her and slide in easily. “F-fuck,” Kakashi gasps, forehead hitting her collarbone with a dull thunk. “Fuck, you’re so fucking wet, so  _ hot _ , shit, Rin,  _ Rin. _ ”

“O-ooh,” she sighs happily, “Oh, that’s so nice, Kashi, please, just- just one more, oh-” And he obeys her easily, worked up from watching the two of them for the better part of the night already. He’s not as long or thick as Obito but he feels fucking amazing regardless, thrusting in through the velvet-slickness of Obito’s come and her soft, fire-hot muscles, completely worked over by their boyfriend’s merciless touch. Each thrust in, his arms braced under her thighs, rubs across her clit just right, and even with the oversensitivity building she can still enjoy the way it makes her stomach tighten up reflexively. He falls into her like it’s nothing, as though the three of them have been fitting together for years like this, until she’s chanting his name and pulling weakly at his hair, and Obito’s hand is coming between them to push her right over into a long, slow, burning hot orgasm that leaves her entirely weak. When he comes, right after her, she squeezes him with her legs and holds him there, intent on never letting go. 

“You’ve definitely ruined me for anything else,” Rin murmurs, after a few moments of luxuriating in the warm feeling of Kakashi’s body pressing her against the covers, and Obito’s hands gently petting over both of them. 

“And we haven’t even gotten to eat you out yet,” Obito points out gleefully, pressing kisses across her still-flushed cheeks and laughing when she bats him away. 

“Please,” she begs, burying her face in Kakashi’s neck, giggling as he too starts peppering her with little pecks and nuzzles. “Mercy, mercy, you have to let me rest-” 

“For a little while,” Kakashi concedes, tipping her head back up for a proper kiss and slowly melting her back down into the mattress. “But now you’re all ours, and we’re pretty demanding, as you well know.”

Her melodramatic groan sends them both into another fit of laughter, and it echoes just perfectly inside her warm and happy heart. 


End file.
